I Belong To You
by BoundxByxDeath
Summary: there's a private moment between sess/kags, but you cant tell who it is just yet. let me know k?
1. I Belong To You

**I Belong To You**

She was lost in those amber eyes that held no emotion, they were glazed over with the thoughts of taking the young girl that sat before him. Time slipped by as she slowly grazed her mouth to his, with his acceptance he grabbed hold of her hair behind her head pulling her closer. Gladly venturing further, wanting to know what made her tick. Her hands were welcomed when she found his hot flesh in front of her, his chiseled abdomen and chest brought tingles to her body and another stronger feeling somewhere else much lower.

His nose filled with her arousal, her soft whimpers slowly took over his mind making him crave for more, he wanted to see her naked flesh and feel hers against his. He broke away from the kiss and looked upon her face, she greeted him with shallow breathing, plump full lips and lustful eyes. Her face flustered as she peered into his soul. He knew what he wanted, he knew his intentions, but what he saw just beyond her gaze said she wanted otherwise, could he do that for her, would he make that choice knowing that all would change? Should he have even cared? His mind was jumping back and forth and he couldn't make out what his mind or heart even wanted. He was at a loss, he didn't know what to say or do. So he just gazed at her showing nothing, as always.

* * *

'When did it come down to this? How did it even come to this? Why was she letting this happen?'

So many questions filled her head, one after another they just kept coming, if she had tried to answer what she felt would justify as the correct answer, then only another question would simply take it's place. She had never been with a man, never knew what love meant, never knew what it meant to be held by someone who cared for her and no one else, never knew what it meant to have feeling for someone so much to actually take it to a step she always dreaded. For if she took this step there was no going back, no do-overs. But her body was betraying her, she ached to fill that void that was brought upon her when she was with him, when he held her tightly. Now her body was betraying her more then ever, her body yearned for his touch, and screamed for her to let him, to let her feel what it was like to be in love and have love fill her so.

That was it, if things progressed she wanted to know, she just had to know...

She matched his gaze unflinching, her chocolate eyes yearned to drown him in her lust. Screaming at what she wanted, what she demanded in return. Slowly after an intense stare she looked away, she looked down at her hands that lay comfortably on his chest, one even playing with his hair that remained over his shoulder separate from the rest. She regained her breathing and her heart was beating faster then ever, slowly a sad expression washed over her, a small lump that caught in her throat as she forced herself to hold onto her tears, she would never let him know, never let him see. Her body may wish to betray her but she would not let her heart, she had morals that wouldn't even dare let herself get hurt, not like this anyway.

* * *

Slowly but faintly he regained his own control over his body, she wanted more then he thought possible for him to give, yet when her tears and sadness reached his nose, he wanted to make her pain dissolve, for he was the one who placed this emotion on her heart. Letting his own body betray him this time, he lifted her chin to stare into her eyes once more, his face still emotionless, lowered his lips towards her, he drank in her sob, pulling her in closer. He slowly caressed her face then found his way to her waist, lifting her up slightly so her weight was now his own; he walked over towards his bed, which was piled up with white and cerulean silk colored sheets, pillows and comforter on a dark wood framed bed. He sat down placing her in-between his legs and eye level. She stilled in his arms, even though he held her captive in his arms he guessed that she knew where they were. Their kiss broke once again. She looked around her and let out a breath that she must have been holding.

Slowly he let his guard down, something he never did, not even when he slept at night did he fully let himself become unaware of what was around him, even if he was in the safety of his own home. "I know what I want, and it stands in front of me." those words were thrown out of his person before he could think and before he had time to mull over what he would have said. Yet she heard what he meant and knew that he wouldn't have said a thing unless he really did mean it. Yet whether it was enough or not was what had to be known.

(A/N yeah I know its short but I have the rest written. I would actually like to know if I should even continue... it's a little something that I've been working on in my free time between work, skool and homelife... plz let me know what you think...)


	2. More Than Words

(A/N ok so here we go. I hope you like it. I was very pleased with the results I did get.)

**More than Wanted**

Her skin was hot to the touch, her blood pulsed through her veins like lava and her heart was beating faster than she thought possible. Yet she felt fine, yes it was true she was tired of the pain and sick of how pathetic she felt when no one was around to see her through the day. But now it was different, things were different and yes even she was now somehow different. It had been so long since she ever thought she'd be happy, where she'd once feel hole again, even if it was just for one day, one moment. But with those simple words being spoken felt like a promise for all eternity. Her doubts were overwhelmed and washed away while that one thought sang in her mind.

So much time had passed, her small adventures seemed like nothing but a small milestone in anyone's life who was simply just growing up. Her mind swelled with the thoughts of her friends, their laughter, their pain. Even in the end she knew that they were okay. Knew that they knew she was fine. Yet it hurt that she wasn't able to say goodbye, wasn't able to move on properly. Now reality was slapping her in the face, over the last few years things were bumpy, she finished high school, began college taking courses in the medical profession and then now this was thrown in her face. Things looked good, progressing more than anyone would have thought.

Whispering her fears away she wrapped her arms around him, placing her head on his shoulder. Smelling him, breathing in all his essence. It just felt right to be there, to stay there and remain there. She buried herself into his neck, her lips planting soft heat to his neck, his grasp upon her tightening as his breath caught in his throat and a low growl passing his lips. What she could do to him was wonderful, for she was glad that she could simply return what she felt when he dominated her mouth and when held her body captive.

* * *

That was it, he couldn't hold onto himself any longer, she slowly just kept pushing his buttons, pushing and pushing. If he were to have replayed this he would never have let her enter his room at this time of night, yet something drew her to him. Something else that said let her stay, to wipe away her unshed tears and chases away her unseen fears. Otherwise she'd have been turned away and he would have returned to his own thoughts that had nothing to do with her. But that hadn't happened, he allowed her access into his room and into his thoughts. There was no going back from that now.

Her skin felt as if she wished her clothes to burn away from her body, even though she was only wearing a simple black sleeveless night dress. Her braless breasts rising and falling in rhythm with her calm breathing; he felt her heat radiating from her, letting him absorb her warmth and make it his own, his arms wrapped around her holding her in place, slowly they drifted across her skin, he wanted to memorize her every curve, as if she weren't real and only just an illusion. He brought his hand to her left shoulder, while she nuzzled his neck contiguously, he brought down her strap so he could feel her flesh on his own lips, trailing her shoulder to her collar bone.

He began to move her away from him just a fraction so he could continue to taste, savoring every nibble, and finding bliss in her taste. Placing more heated frantic kisses on her throat he descending lower, moving from the nape of her neck to the rim of her dress. Without another thought, and without wanting to be denied his fingers pulled her top down slowly as he moved his mouth inch by inch. His ears were tingling from her shallow breathing and soft whimpering moans. He was very pleased. Without asking and not waiting for a response he glided both straps off of her shoulders baring her soft illuminescent skin. The only light that shed in his room was from the window that held the full moons light. Her skin was glowing and taunting to be touched, never before had he seen such a thing before.

Lowering the dress even further he looked in fascination as he uncovered her tender perky breasts. The pink mounds of her nipples were hard, ready for the taking. He heard her sigh as she shivered at his gaze, and his touch. Her shallow breathes sang to him as he lowered his mouth the middle of her chest, a smirk graced his face for a fraction of a second, as she grasped.

He made his way to her left breast slowly, reaching his destination on her nipple. He began kneading her right breast so it not to feel left out. He widened his mouth as much as he could to take as much in as he could then slowly let her escape as he concentrated on her nipple. Flicking his tongue and circling in rhythm. His mind in the bliss of ecstacy.

* * *

Her body was feeling this sensation that she was totally unaware of, rolling her mind, forgetting all thoughts. Slipping all her guards she began running her hands and nails all over his back from what she could reach, her hips trusting into him as he sat in front of her. Feeling his hard slender arms, that held her so securely, flex at her teasing, she smiled as her fingers once again found his long soft hair; intertwining them delicately. She slowly wanted and wished for more. It was as if time was standing still, all for her.

Letting her body work on its own she brought her free hand to his face, cupping it gently, his gaze moved to her as he continued to suck, with a nod he pulled away to kiss her. His hands still ravished her while her own hands went to his waist, her hands at his pant line froze him. Breaking their kiss she looked at him with such intense responses, his eyes held dancing shadows. Her hands held firm on his chest, pushing gently she climbed up his lap, laying him down as she straddled him. Staying in her position, she placed both of her hands above his shoulders. Laying herself gently on top of him, their hot flesh touching bare skin to bare skin for the first time brought tingling sensations to her lower parts, feeling this pleasure was only the tip of the ice berg as she slowly grinded her hips to him.

* * *

Growling in frustration he grabbed hold of her mouth, his gaze held lust, a lust that was so mesmerizing. His hands went lower to her underwear, extending his claw ever so slightly he tore at the sides and removed the fragile garment from her body. Her heat was radiating above him, calling out to him. She filled his nose and almost bled his eyes red. Yet he controlled himself in remembering where he was, who he was with and what he was about to be doing. Gaining some control back, he reached for her. When his finger found her swollen nub her body writhed above him. Moving his fingers to his own beat her moans filled his mouth, slowly spinning so she was beside him making him in control, the way it should have been. He continued while her nails raked across his arm then chest.

He would not let her go now, for she would become his and no one else's. It was all very clear now, she offered her innocence and love to him, in return he did get what he wanted but more, much more; he got a deal that he wouldn't let be taken lightly.

(A/N I know, I know... please don't be angry with me. It's a long scene and it plays for a while for what seems like what? Ten minutes in real life? So does it jump around to much? Is it good this way? I'd really appreciate to know honestly. And please stick with me here, I don't want to come off as boring or overplayed. It's just really long. Let me know... seriously, am I playing it too much? I want the criticism, no matter how harsh it may be... but can you tone it down for me I don't want to be crushed or discouraged. )


	3. Never Alone

(A/N ok now I'm discouraged a little. I don't think I made much of an impression with that last part. Did you not enjoy it? Well I'm going to continue it. It's made more of story now. Much more than what it was before... should I have left it alone, or is it getting good? Please let me know!)

**Never Alone**

Surely this feeling wasn't real, it just felt to good to be happening to her. She couldn't even open her eyes. And if she did dare, what would have shone in them? Right then though it didn't matter, she just wanted more. Her hands held tight to his flesh, his fingers were singing to her body, unlocking all pleasures that came with becoming a woman and sharing her most prized possession with, that person whom she would choose to be with for the rest of her life. Slowly this heat started pulsing inside of her from deep within, her hips moved to that beat. Her breathe became frantic and her sounds notified her partner that she drew near peek.

Louder and louder she became, until his mouth found hers then moved to her breast. So much was happening, way to much to comprehend. But her body knew what was about to happen and as he sucked her nipple her heat grew more intense. Her partner kept in rhythm as she moaned his name aloud, as her first orgasm screamed through her body.

"Sessho...SSSESSHOUMARUUU!!"

Her nails raked down breaking the flesh on his arm, small trails of blood appeared in small beads. But he didnt seem to mind. In fact this only drove him on to continue. Slowly he ventured south to her heat that now pulsed around his fingers, covering them with her juices. His face was blank, showing nothing of his intentions once again.

* * *

He loved how his name sounded coming from her lips. It was like silk, like something that was only told about it stories. He wanted more, which is what brought him to the spot he was now in, her long slender legs were almost wrapped around his head. Watching as his fingers played, bathed in her wetness, his mouth went to her. Placing his lips just an inch from her, he realized that she had stopped breathing and stilled. He grinned as he then closed that gap, her hips rose slightly, as grasping for air, when he tasted her and gave a little suck on her swollen nub. This was almost his own undoing. She tasted so sweet, nothing would ever take comparison. His tongue played with her as his fingers entered her, her walls pulsed around him. Her heart rate was so fast, and her breathy moans sang to him.

He would show her how and what it meant to be in his bed. To be in his life, for as many as there were, from then to now, none got all his attention. Not all held captive of his heart, for as long as he had known, his heart was caged away. The key thrown away along time ago. Yet now things were different, and from now on things were always going to be different. All of which, didn't seem that bad. Flashing his mind blank, pushing back all his thoughts he continued to play. He wanted her to have at least one or maybe even two more releases before he took what she offered him.

* * *

His mouth was doing wonders to her. It felt even better than his fingers. Yet when he used both at once, even she was left thoughtless and wordless. Which was a first for her. She once again had that feeling of heat that made her body shiver so with an unknown power. She placed her legs over his shoulders holding him in place, it felt somewhat natural for her to do. She yearned for even more, and as if he could read her mind he used two fingers to enter her. It was like they were very long and were able to touch the end of her. It was so exhilarating. Would going to the next step be even better? What did it hold in store for her? Surely it would be great, for she knew that many other women and men did this like a daily routine. Shaking her head, she grabbed hold of the sheets as once again this feeling overcame her.

Her face burned like fire as she opened her eyes, surprised that his gaze held her. She lifted herself onto her elbows as he continued with his mouth. Her chest rose and fell almost at the same time it felt like his tongue was moving, which of course was impossible. She was frozen, drowning in his eyes.

When she first sought him out earlier in the night she was sure he would have sent her away. Yet when she rose her hand to the door, it opened to show his face. She blushed at his dress then looked to her own. It just wasn't proper for anyone no matter the stature. He was wearing nothing but his sweat pants, minus the shirt from what she had seen earlier on in the evening. What brought her to his door was so complex, for she wasn't even sure. When she had retired for the night to the room she was staying in, she let herself get wrapped up in her work. But before long she had fallen asleep on top of her books.

Her mind was playing tricks on her, much like before, for she dreamt of such horrible things. Yet she knew not from where they came. Such dreams that made her wake in a sweat, a racing heart, rapid breaths, and tears pouring from her eyes. But tonight it was different, for it had actually been a while since this happened; her heart hurt her so much and she couldn't comprehend as to why. Her mind was screaming in fear and all she wanted to do was not be alone. Before it had been different, she had her mom or little brother. Now though she had herself, which made her want to cry. Why had she decided to go out of town for schooling? Just why?

So with that she ventured out of her room and into the dim lighted hallways across to the other side of the house, which is where she had once stood. What led to this, she had no idea really. It all seemed a blur. She remembered smiling weakly then ask if she could share his company for a while until the thoughts in her head settled down. He only replied with a glare then moved an inch and let the door swing open to reveal his bare room; dark in colors with dark wood furniture, well for as little as there was. A king size bed, two matching night stands, a large colonial desk with matching chair, full length mirror with golden frame, and two matching doors on either side. Aside from that the room was bare, no life radiated from it, white with cerulean accents were the only colors.

* * *

After his own debating he had decided how they would continue. After she had her release her juices had completely filled his beast, she tasted go good to him, like a drug he could not live without. Very rarely had this ever happened, actually this never happened. After a moment longer his free hand went to his pants, untying them he pulled at the sides to pull them down. He was hard and ready, even at the thought of what was about to happen he felt himself grow larger and harder. He grabbed hold of himself and felt it pulse under his own hand, soon it would pulse in her and he would have his own release inside of her. With this one thought in mind he placed his hands on either side of her hips and raised his head away from her.

Their gaze met, both knowing what was to happen next. He laid next to her once again, his hand on her beast and his mouth on hers. In a split second his hands went to her hips as he pulled her onto him, his hard member poking her in the stomach. Her eyes shot open and her heart rate sped up. But she relaxed against him and this time it was she that broke the kiss. Her cheeks were flustered with a red hue, her eyes showing nothing but lust and his returned the same. She nodded to him, then slowly he pulled her down until she sat softly on top of him. Her wetness touched him and he let his breath out quietly while his beast roared in his head. He had not entered her yet, but this alone was a torture he could have done without. This would be her first and it would hurt her, especially if she had actually seen his size.

He watched silently as her hand went to his tip, then to her own, only to return her fingers to him, wet. That was finally his undoing, his eyes bled to red a little as he grabbed hold of her hip and lifted until his member stood erect ready to strike.

(A/N So have a impressed you yet? Have I gotten you hooked? It sucks huh? I knew it... I guess then I wont continue... even though its left at a cliffie...well unless you make me change my mind.)


	4. Close To You

(A/N ok well I'm sorry for the long delay. But I guess that I just wasn't satisfied with the results that I was getting, and I feared that you did indeed not like my story... but then I don't want to disappoint my real fans out there. So here you go this ones for you guys, your support rocks!)

**Close To You**

His eyes were hard yet they betrayed him. He looked at her drowning in her essence. She knew those eyes, had seen them almost every time she slept at night. Watching her from her window as she slept, open to the cruel world to harm her. Yet these were totally different, these were rougher around the edges, cruel with confidence and strong willed. At one time she thought otherwise, now there was also reassurance, so utterly complex. She held that same attitude before yet was weak in her own words. But now, she felt different. She saw the ideas forming in her head, seeing the future that tomorrow brought. She would be stronger, she would be more determined and stubborn than ever. Her light that had be extinguished for quite some time seemed lit. She was scared, scared at the fact that she moved on, undone that she would move forward again. Her power radiated within her, burning her soul.

Shifting in her own confidence, she wanted to play with the new toy in front of her. So without a second thought, she did. In her mind she grinned devilishly, she couldn't help but taunt him somehow. Show him that she was ready, show him she was a hole other person. So she brought him a little tease of how wet, hot and ready she was for him to actually enter her. His grip on her hips was proof enough that she was going to get what he promised. Then was suddenly brought forward with fear, which showed in her face as he plunged himself inside of her, screaming her pain; holding his gaze that was now tinted red.

* * *

He held her hips just a fraction above his erect member, smirking as he began; guiding her down until he was fully inside her. Tight, she was so tight; her walls restricting around him at his intrusion. Slowly he began moving her hips, her eyes widening and her grip tightened. His mouth found hers as she screamed her innocense away. He tasted her very essence, tongues dancing wildly. He dominated her mouth slowly, eating her soft moans as they continued. His hands held fast to her hips, making her go his own speed. Slowing down a little he took his time letting her work to her own rhythm as his hand found her left breast and his mouth the right one. Slowly sucking on her nipple, sliding his tongue over and over again; his fangs, nipping softly until he was greeted with her sweet copper blood; all the while messaging and twisting her other hard nipple, making her moans louder. Which all seemed to make his mind slip just a fragment, his beast growling to take control and ravage her.

No more was she on top, pinning her down in front of him as he went. He held back his strength, knowing that she was a mere human. He made no emotion visible that he was enjoying what he was doing. He just kept going, then he changed positions while he sat up on his knees, arching her up toward him. It felt great, yet he still couldn't seem to satisfy his beast. He was smothering in her arousal, knew that she felt him inside of her, filling her with brute force and she was drowning in ecstasy. Her tightness around him was threatening to throw him out with his intrusion but her moans were enough to signify other things, just like when she ran her nails over his chest.

Faster and harder he pumped into her, she grew wetter and wetter but never lost her tightness. His beast roared in his head, he was far from over and he would continue until she hardly held onto breath if he had to, it just felt way to good, way to right. But shredding that last thought he let his animal instincts take over. He merely lifted her and left her on her stomach, sprawled in front of him with her ass up; teasing him as she shook it and looked over her shoulder, eyes glazed holding no emotion. 'She dare think I would give it to her, simply because she begs for it?' he smirked. 'If she wants it then, she'll get it.'

* * *

Claws dug into her sides, pain wincing through her body at the same time as he plunged deep into her. Though the position seemed embarrassing and derogatory to her it just felt so good. He felt larger, harder and he was even deeper than ever, he was beginning to overwhelm her. Her hands grabbed hold of the sheets in front of her as he worked her hard, this over powering sensation buckled her knees, making her toes curl as she felt the urge to sink her teeth into the blankets in front of her. She was so dizzy and yet felt energized. She was hooked, she needed more, wanted that whole filling, craved for that release that she would bring him.

Her head cleared a little, she shifted herself the slightest, bringing her knees together holding herself on her elbows. She yearned for him to touch her, to send that flame ablaze once more like the way he looked at her and had first felt his embrace. And as if knowing what she was thinking his hands moved to her breasts, moaning as he worked on her nipples, setting fire to her below where he was working. His mouth was covering her back with wild kisses as she caught her breath and arched her back, he bit down on the back of her neck and grazed his fangs across as much as he could. Still latching one hand to her breast he brought the other to claw at her back, from her shoulder blade, across her spine to the swell of her ass. Tingles were blinding her body as she snuggled deeper into him. It was so amazing, the pain from her back was nothing but pleasure that had been whispered past her lips as he went harder, her moans filling the air that they were choking on.

Slowly, she reached her own hand down to her crotch, feeling for her swollen parts. Without thinking twice she began to finger herself. She was on the brink of destruction from all of this unknown pleasure. It was so amazing and with every flick of her own fingers working as he glided in and out of her she was just simply gone, plunging head first into ecstacy.

* * *

He was growling ferociously, she was gaining pleasure from herself. If he were to continue he'd have to make her stop, for only he deserved to give her such pleasure. He knew from the beginning that he was her first, willing taking it, yet he was the one who wold deserve her climax along with his release. No way was he going to just let her help, he was much to strong headed for such a thing to happen. He grabbed onto both of her breasts and pulled her up to him; his claws braking the skin where he grabbed, she froze and went limp for a while.

Resuming where he left off and in this new position, he began sucking on her neck, nibbling from her ear lobe to her shoulder; where it was free from her hair as he brushed it aside. His nose filled with her sweet aroma as she climaxed once again. It was unbelievable, never had he been with someone who was as wet and as tight as she stayed. Grinning at this thought he grabbed hold of her chin and turned her to his mouth. Biting on her lip she granted him access, moaning his name as he ate away at her. Her arms lifted from her sides and wrapped around his own head, holding him in place as she ate hungrily.

* * *

She began to suck on his lower lip as her fingers intertwined his hair, locking his head to hers. He was growling by the time she actually realized what she was doing, whether it was good or bad she didn't know. And her eyes told him nothing. It was like he awoke something deep within her, something that wanted him, accepted who he was, how he was, what he was. Never before had he seen it, not even from himself, because even now he actually questioned things. So much time had gone by, many events in his life had happened, and small aspects that even haunted him. Those eyes looked just like his, showing nothing yet everything, for everything was encrypted, lain away for a long time. Things clicked in his mind as he pushed them away, he had no reason for those thoughts, no need for them. So he just lost himself again without the thoughts, studying her curves that shone in front of him, glimmering with sweat. She smelled so good, her sweat, her arousal, her own scent of honey and vanilla, they just made his beast drunk, drinking her in with all his will power, well his un-will power, for his body had betrayed him in so many ways. Like now for instance.

If she wanted to be pleased then it was to be him, so now taking lead from her he swooped his hand to her and used his fingers to make her squirm. It was so much fun, and just so damn easy. Her juices flowed down her thighs, all over his shaft, on his own thighs. This time though it was his turn, for he would make her scream again, and make her body ache for more.

* * *

Throwing her down once more on her knees and elbows he bucked into her fast and hard, not giving her a chance to breathe. Pain was racing her heart, yet her body was screaming at her, yelling for his release. Grabbing onto the sheets, her knuckles were turning white. She dared not to look back at him, her skin tingled and she felt small pickles all over her skin as her hair stood straight up, she felt the power from behind her. It grew fast, it was strong and powerful, and it was something that made her body react to. The heat within her grew fast and it felt very massive, nothing like what she was feeling before.

As she screamed his name aloud, notifying him of her last spasm as her walls tightened around him, choking the life from him, he let himself have his release as his growls shook the walls and the bed beneath them, his seed filled her body then spit back at him as he pulled himself out. Strong and unlike anything that he had ever felt before. Like she herself drained him of his power, leaving him feeling drunk and heavy.

* * *

Collapsing next to the fragile body before him, he grinned. She looked broken, yet when their eyes met, he knew that she was very much alive. Her breathing was fast, short and shallow; her eyes betrayed her though, for her face held a simple smile as she closed her eyes to the first rays of daybreak and fell into a long sought after sleep. Satisfied with himself, and the now sleeping form in front of him, he sat up and climbed off of the bed. Swiftly crossing from the bed to the window he drew the curtains, restraining their warmth and promise of a new day. Feeling tired himself, he went back to where she laid, looked upon her for some moments then went to his closet. Turning on the light as he opened the door he brought out a simple navy blue button down dress shirt, then returned to the bedside. He placed the shirt over the bed post by her head, knowing that she'd need to get something on before she left his room, for her old clothes were nothing but rags now.

Smirking he covered her body with the sheet that managed to remain intact beneath their recent activity, he crossed the bed to his side and laid down himself to rest and recover. Her scent filled his nose once again as his beast coiled into a ball to rest, content with its fill. Eyeing her one last time he drew his eyes closed and drifted off to sleep. Content that she was in his bed, and content with the feeling of her just being there.

(A/N ok well from what I see I can somewhat end it there. But then again there are unknown and unseen questions, like why is Sesshoumaru in the future and how did kagome meet up with him again and what about Shippo or Inuyasha, because if Sesshoumaru is around why not them. There are many unsettled questions though. So let me know. Go on or leave as is?)


End file.
